Finding the needle in the haystack...
by Christina1
Summary: Here's another long T&P! Please review! Ja ne!


Hello everyone. Here is the new story I came up with. In here, they aren't Saiya-jins, but just regular ol' human beings.  
  
Another note, Trunks and Pan don't know each other. The thing is that they knew about each other, but they really didn't talk to each other. But note this, Goku and Vegeta were friends, but lost contact after Goku died. And so the two families never conversed like they normally did.  
  
THIS IS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T READ THE REST…AT LEAST READ THIS!!!! I didn't make up this idea. I got this from another story, but thanks to short-term memory…I've forgotten who wrote the original one. I'm so sorry…but I loved the idea so much, and I was so sad that they didn't finish the story. :( Well, enjoy my new story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan set down her briefcase as she got into her Condominium. She was tired after today's events. She just wanted to lie down and never wake again. She hated her job. Although her father was quite proud when she was vice president of the company at the young age of 16, he was even prouder when she took the Co-Presidency at the age of 18. All had expected this young girl to cave in, for the work she took up was quite challenging for a girl her age, especially since she went to college at the same time.  
  
But Pan couldn't stand hearing people betting on her. She wanted to prove to the others that she could actually do a job that any other more experienced CEO could do. Her father never doubted her, though. He knew that at a young age, she showed early signs of extreme intelligence and will.  
  
Aside from that, she felt the need to compete with another young CEO. At the age of 20, he too was one of the younger one's. His company was 'The Son Corporations' only other competition. All other companies that attempted to compete with these two soon went bankrupt. Capsule Corporation and Son Corporation were always neck and neck at everything they did. Both never thought of the idea of merging as one, for it would make them lose the thrill of competition. But both companies were quite skeptical. The two remarkable young CEO's proved that they not only are a pretty face, but they also have quite creative minds.  
  
Pan stopped her train of thoughts as she realized that she needed to stop thinking about her outside life. She made her way to the bathroom and got ready for a well-deserved bath. Checking the time, she saw that it was 7:00.  
  
Filling the tub, she carefully stepped in to the scalding hot water. It was said that hot water is good for your body. In hailing deeply, she rested her head against the back of the tub.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Opening her eyes again, she noted the waster was dreadfully cold. She nearly jumped out as soon as her brain registered to the time. It was already 10:00! Cursing herself for the fact that she had fallen asleep in the water, she grabbed a robe, and made her way to her bedroom and grabbed her nightgown. She laughed mentally as she already noted that her hair was already dry.  
  
With a quick run of a brush through her hair, she ran into her bathroom one last time to brush her teeth.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Cursing the 'damn alarm clock,' Pan woke up with a jolt. She realized that she'd be late for work if she didn't hurry. Going into her walk in closet, she picked out her business attire for the day.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Gohan walked into Pan's office and noted her hunched over look. She looked over her work diligently and concentrated very hard as she looked over document after document. Sighing, she brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the invisible sweat. She noticed her father and mother in the doorway and quickly stood up with a smile.  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad. What are you two doing here?" She asked as she gave them both kisses.  
  
"Well Pan, we have something very important to talk to you about." Gohan said seriously.  
  
"Okay, come on in and have a seat." Pan said motioning towards the chairs that sat before her desks.  
  
"Well Pan honey, your father and I have come to the conclusion that we would like to merge with Capsule Corporation. With the way the economy looks, I don't think that both companies will be able to stay on the market. It's either them or us…and I don't want to take any chances. I've already talked to Mr. Briefs, and he's agreed to meet us tonight to discuss everything." Videl said.  
  
"But mom? Dad?" Pan somewhat whined.  
  
"I know Pan, I don't like it anymore than you do, but at least this way we're guaranteed not to run out of business." Gohan said.  
  
Pan sighed and ran another slim hand over her face. She was thinking of different alternatives, but found none. She had been studying the stock charts, and knew that it would eventually come to this.  
  
"Fine, but if we do merge…which company merges where?"  
  
"Well, it is said that since we brought up the idea, then we move there." Videl said sadly.  
  
"WHAT?! But I like it here!" Pan motioned around her.  
  
"I know. But I looked around there, and it isn't that bad Pan." Videl tried soothing her daughter. Sitting down in defeat, Pan decided she had better think quickly.  
  
"Fine, I'll go along with it. But that's only if I am Co-President along with Mr. Briefs." Pan stated sulkily.  
  
"Well Pan, you'll have to take it up with him." Gohan said standing. "Look honey, we'll let you get back to work. And besides, I'm taking your mother out to lunch. You want anything?"  
  
"It's okay dad. I'll just order in." Pan said.  
  
"Okay then. Bye Pan." Gohan said kissing his daughter on the cheek. Videl did the same as Pan led them to the door.  
  
Once they were gone, Pan sat on the edge of the sofa. She needed to start thinking everything through now if she wanted to make sure that a piece of the company was still hers.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Making sure to grab everything, Pan made her way out the door along with her parents. They wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly, and besides, both were considered Co-Vice Presidents and chairman after all.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Sitting down at the table, they waited patiently for the Brief's to arrive. Pan just sifted through her notes, making sure not to miss anything. She didn't want to be left out on the wrong side of the bargain table.  
  
Noticing the familiar lavender hair of her competition, soon to be business partner, Pan stood alongside her parents.  
  
"Hello Mr. Briefs." Pan said holding her hand out to shake his hand.  
  
"Hello." Trunks replied shaking her soft, frail hand.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs." Pan said to the next person.  
  
"Hello Ms. Son." Bulma said.  
  
"Ms. Briefs." Pan said.  
  
"Hey." Bra said shaking her hand.  
  
As soon as all were aquatinted, they sat down and began to order their dinner.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
The waiter took the last of the dishes as they were now discussing business matters. Pan took out her note pad and began to run through a couple of things.  
  
"So, let's get down to business." Pan said looking mainly at Trunks since it was his company.  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
"If we were to merge, it would settle all competition between both families, but at the same time it would prevent any of us running out of business. According to the latest stock updates, it seems that it would be either of us. Using our family honor, we would like to form a merger between both companies, with all do respects to your father and my grandfather's legacy." Pan stated firmly.  
  
"Well, what would be in it for us?" Trunks asked slyly.  
  
Pan grew irritated. She looked at him fiercely. "Well for one, it would assure that neither one of us goes out of company. And two, it would assure your mother that you wouldn't ditch work." Pan said smugly.  
  
This got Trunks' attention. He gazed at her angrily, with fire in his cold blue eyes. "Is that how it is? You can't tell me that you honestly enjoy your job!" He yelled.  
  
"I can't say that I love it, but I'm willing to stay focused enough to keep my company in control." Pan retorted.  
  
"Oh really?" Trunks asked leaning back in his chair smugly.  
  
"Yes really." Pan said following suit.  
  
"Well maybe if you had a personal life, you'd understand that being in the office isn't everything."  
  
"Excuse me, but I do not wish to plunge into that area of my life. If I'm not mistaken, we're here to discuss business matters, and not my personal life."  
  
"Ms. Son, you don't have a personal life, so stop talking about it like you do have one." Trunks said arrogantly.  
  
"You need to…" Pan started.  
  
"No Ms. Son, when was the last time you had a boyfriend? Huh? That's what I thought. So don't you dare use the excuse that my skipping out of work as anything to do with this." Trunks stated. Pan's eyes narrowed down to slits. Standing, she grabbed her cup of red wine, and threw it at him, making sure to get his white shirt.  
  
"This business meeting is over. I do not wish to merge anymore." Pan said grabbing her briefcase and walking out.  
  
The others just looked stunned. Gohan, Videl, Bra, and Bulma sighed. They had wanted a merger so bad. Gohan looked over Pan's seat and noted that her note pad was still there.  
  
"Look, as Chairman and Vice President, my wife and I would like to override my daughter's request. I want a merger, and I'm pretty sure that you do too Mrs. Briefs." Gohan looked on tiredly at Bulma.  
  
"Yes I do." She said.  
  
"Well I don't." Trunks said standing as well, and leaving in the same manner as Pan.  
  
"Well, if you two have the power to override the President, then I guess my mother and I have the power to override ours. So let's strike up a deal here." Bra said.  
  
"Okay, let's form a merger." Gohan said seriously.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan walked around the park and noticed the swings. Smiling sadly, she walked over to them. Kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket down, she sat down.  
  
'Trunks is right, I don't have a personal life.' Pan thought sadly. 'Everything I do is always work, work, work.'  
  
"At least I won't have to deal with him ever again." She laughed bitterly to herself.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks had never been so humiliated in his life. But then again, now that he thought about it, she probably had the worst end of it. He began to reminisce on what he had said earlier.  
  
'What was I thinking? That was pretty damn rude of me? Hell, she started it.' He thought bitterly thinking about how he does leave his office frequently. Sighing to himself, he took the long route home.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"Okay, you just need to sign here, here, and here. And you Ms. Briefs need to sign here, here, and here." Gohan said pointing the areas out. Both nodded and did as they were told. Videl and Gohan sighed the documents as well, and everything was set. Both parties were able to come to many agreements on things.  
  
It was said that the Son Corporation would move into the Capsule Corporation Headquarters because of the massive space it held. More room would be made in order to accompany the rest of the Son Corporation work force.  
  
Both Pan and Trunks would become Co-Presidents to the newly named Capsule&Son Corporation. No one President can make a decision without the consent of the other…and so on and so on. Everything was basically the same, but in order to get anything done, they would need to always discuss it with the other President.  
  
Smiling with satisfaction both began to ponder as to how they would let Trunks and Pan know about the merger.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan sat in her office the next morning. Last night had been such a disaster that she went straight to bed. She realized that she hadn't watched the news from last night, so she turned it on now in hopes of catching a glimpse of something worth watching.  
  
Relaxing in her large office chair, she watched as the man babbled on and on about another bombing and another shoot out elsewhere.  
  
"When will they ever learn?" Pan muttered to herself. The next one caught her attention. Pan stopped everything she did and had her full attention on the screen…  
  
"In other news, our top story would be the merging of two of the world's most successful companies. It seems that the two Presidents came to an agreement as said by Capsule Corporation's Chairman Mrs. Briefs, Vice President Bra Briefs, and Son Corporations Chairman Gohan Son, and Vice President Videl Satan Son. It is said that both parties spoke on behalf of the Presidents, who were mysteriously missing from the meeting. Still more to come as we get more information on the top breaking event." The news reporter stated.  
  
That was the last straw for Pan. She quickly shut off her television, and made her way over to her father's office. Slamming the door open, she caught Gohan sitting at his desk with papers in hand. Pan noted that he was in the middle of reading something since his glasses were on.  
  
"Were you reading something about the merger father?" Pan said crossing her arms.  
  
"Ah, so you have heard." Gohan said standing with a smile plastered on his handsome face.  
  
"Yes I have. When was everyone planning on telling me that as of right now, half the company belongs to another as well?"  
  
"Well actually honey, we were supposed to go out to lunch and tell you then…but I'm guessing that the news already told you that much." Gohan remarked casually, all the while smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Pan retorted.  
  
"Here, these are the affairs that we settled last night at dinner." Gohan smiled.  
  
"How did you come to an agreement without mine or Trunks' consent?" Pan asked letting her curiosity dominate her anger.  
  
"I guess you could say that all the people there were powerful enough to override your vote." Gohan said.  
  
"Father, this isn't a democracy. I was supposed to make the decisions. I thought this was my company!" Pan wailed.  
  
"Aw come on Pan, you and Trunks would make a wonderful team. I'm pretty sure that you two could use your brilliant minds to come up with something." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah okay…I guess this shouldn't be as bad. But I swear to Kami that I will never forgive him for yesterday night. That was completely uncalled for." Pan warned her father. "I'm going to go back to my office and read through all the arrangements."  
  
"Okay honey." Gohan said kissing her on the top of her head as she scanned over everything. She looked up happily before leaving.  
  
"How did you know that these were the things I wanted?" Pan asked astonished.  
  
"You left your note pad there." Gohan said walking over to his desk and grabbing the yellow pad.  
  
"Thanks dad." Pan said walking out the door to her office with her note pad and merger documents in hand.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks woke up groggily. He was late to work, and he knew he was. He glanced over at his clock and noted it was already 9:00. Why hadn't his mother woken him up? Normally she'd be yelling in his ear by now. Shrugging his shoulders, he got up and took a shower to wake him.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Coming down in his suit quietly, he made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat before he left.  
  
"Morning honey." Bulma said pecking him on the cheek as he moved over to the large kitchen table to set his things down.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" Trunks asked. Whenever his mother was this nice to him, it was because she wanted something out of him. The last time it was to let Bra become Vice President. That time she basically let him take work off to butter him up. He truly was a momma's boy.  
  
"Oh nothing." Bulma said. "Just sit down and have some breakfa…errrr…brunch before you leave." Bulma said setting him some food down. He shrugged again, and began to eat his favorite meal that Bulma had gone out of her way to make.  
  
"Here's a cup of coffee." Bulma said setting it down.  
  
"Thank you." He said sipping it, and found it to his liking.  
  
"And, here is this morning's newspaper." She said handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks mom." Trunks said opening it to the front page.  
  
"Why is there a picture of me?" He asked as he took a sip. Running his eyes over the paper, he noted the word "merger." He spit his coffee across the table and Bulma wiped it up quickly.  
  
Trunks looked up angrily. "Mother, what did I miss here?"  
  
"Well Trunks, I guess you could say that Bra and I made the deal for you as well as the company." Bulma shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean you made the deal for me?! I guess this means that being President doesn't work in this case does it?!" He yelled.  
  
Bulma furrowed her eyebrows. "Listen here Trunks. You may be angry, but you are not to raise your voice to me. It seems that you left the wrong two people there while you were gone. Bra and I have enough power to override your decision, and that we did." Bulma said placing her hands on her hips. "So whether you like it or not, deal with it!" Bulma said walking out of the kitchen. "AND HURRY UP AND GET TO WORK! YOU'RE LATE!" She yelled.  
  
"YEAH, YEAH!" Trunks said as he hurried to finish eating. He needed to call Pan. As much as he hated it, he needed to clear things up.  
  
Trunks went over to the intercom. "Mom, where are the documents that clarify the merger?"  
  
"They're on your desk." Bulma said.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to work." He yelled as he left.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan continued to scan over the document over and over again to make sure that she didn't miss a thing.  
  
"Ms. Son." Her secretary interrupted.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kaneko?" Pan said nicely over the intercom.  
  
"There is a Mr. Briefs on line one for you." She said.  
  
"Tell him I'm busy." Pan said.  
  
"Okay Ms. Son."  
  
A few seconds later, her secretary beeped her again. "Yes Mrs. Kaneko?" Pan said losing her cool.  
  
"I'm afraid he said that it is dreadfully important." She pleaded, hating to be the middleman.  
  
"Fine, put him through." Pan said picking up her phone. "Hello?" She said impatiently over the phone.  
  
"Look, Pan, I'm sorry about last night." Trunks said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, so am I. I can't believe they made the merger without me." She said knowing full well that he was apologizing for being so rude.  
  
"I know you know what I'm sorry for Pan. Please? I'm sorry for being so rude."  
  
"Well not me. That was completely uncalled for. You didn't need to pinpoint things out that were obvious to me." Pan said bitterly.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but you and I both know that that was true."  
  
"Yeah, so what if it is."  
  
"Look, how about we start over. I'll take you out to lunch today. At least then we can discuss this properly."  
  
"Fine." Pan sighed in defeat.  
  
"Great, I'll swing by and pick you up, say elevenish?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Great, see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Pan said hanging up the phone. Pan jolted her head up once she saw that someone came into her office.  
  
"Hey Uncle Goten." She said getting up and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey there. I'm here to steal you away for lunch." He said.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm already going to lunch with Trunks." She said with obvious distaste.  
  
"Ah, going out with the enemy now are we?" Goten joked.  
  
"Haha…very funny. We're going out to discuss this whole merger business."  
  
"So you are going out?" Goten teased.  
  
"Shut up." Pan said hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
"Hehe…have fun Panny. Oh and Panny?" Goten said calling her back.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you just look a little deeper into him, or anyone? I think you might actually be happy to say that you're going out with someone." Goten said stepping out of her office.  
  
"I BET MOM PUT YOU UP TO THIS!" Pan yelled out to her departing Uncle.  
  
She shut her door once she noted how everyone was starring at her, and that her Uncle wasn't going to respond to her anyhow.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Upon hearing a knock on her door, Pan got up to answer it. She was surprised to see Trunks standing there with a dozen red roses. She managed to get envious glares from the many female employees. Feeling her face flush, she quickly dragged Trunks into her office so she could talk with him without the prying eyes on them.  
  
"These are for you." Trunks said as he handed them to her.  
  
"What is this for?" She asked as she looked up at him oddly.  
  
"This is to say I'm sorry. And I'm hoping that you could forgive me as well." He said pleadingly.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be apologizing as well. I shouldn't have said that either." Pan said sincerely.  
  
"It's settled then. All of it is in the past." He wavered.  
  
"Okay." Pan smiled.  
  
"This is a nice place." Trunks noted as he looked around her office.  
  
"Thanks, I decorated it myself." She said as she got a vase for her flowers. She put them in, followed by some filtered water.  
  
"Classy lady." Trunks said referring to the mineral water going into the vase.  
  
"I try to be." Pan said placing the bright red flowers in the sun-lightened windowsill.  
  
"You ready?" He asked offering her his arm.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not." She said in her carefree manner as she looped her arm around his.  
  
"You know, for a girl that's been crammed up in her for a while, you've got a real carefree attitude." Trunks noted.  
  
"Let's just say that I too have a way of getting out undetected." She winked as she led him to the door.  
  
"I knew it." He accused as they went out the door.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"So, it says here that you or I can't make any decisions without the consent of the other." Pan noted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that is why they call it joint Presidency." Trunks mocked.  
  
"Smart ass." Pan laughed as she hit him. He only smiled as he took a sip of his water. They had been there since 11:30, and it was already 3:00. They had been talking the entire time about their personalities, basically getting to know what they didn't have a chance to know before. They soon found out that they had a lot in common.  
  
Trunks soon learned that the reason she never dated was because every guy she went out with went for her money and not her. Trunks nodded his head in agreement. He could definitely relate about gold diggers. He even admitted that that was one of the reasons why he never dated as well.  
  
"So, when should I set the moving date?" She asked.  
  
"Did you inform all your workers about the move?"  
  
"Of course I did. We have daily bulletin that goes out to inform the workers."  
  
"Really? Well, that's why your worker's love you so much." Trunks said.  
  
Pan just smiled her agreement as she too sipped her water.  
  
"Well, is two weeks enough time to prep and get going?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it should be more than enough time." She said.  
  
"Well then, I'll just cut it down to a week then." He shrugged.  
  
"Shut up." She laughed attempting to shove him off his chair. She only earned a small chuckle from him.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll give you two weeks then." He said. Pan smiled at him. This was turning into a good day after all.  
  
"You know Trunks, you're not as bad of a person as I thought you'd be." Pan said.  
  
"Why, what'd you think I was?" He laughed.  
  
"After yesterday, I thought of you as nothing more than a self-centered, self-absorbed, ignorant, arrogant fool." Pan shrugged.  
  
"Oh really? Well, what do you think now?" He asked slyly.  
  
"I think that I might've just met my match. You seem to know when and where your business and personal life end. You're an absolutely handsome young man that has proven me wrong." She shrugged. "If we work on it, I think we'd even be very good friends, maybe even best friends."  
  
"Well, you're nothing like I thought you'd be." He said taking another sip of his water.  
  
"What'd you think I was like?" She pried.  
  
"Well personally, I thought you were nothing but an anti-social, work freak, an arrogant spoiled little brat, and basically a complete bitch." He said truthfully.  
  
"Okay…what do you think about me now?" She asked while leaning on the table.  
  
"Well, let's just say that I think everything I thought yesterday was a complete load of bullshit. You're the most intelligent girl that knows when and when not to work, a carefree girl that I love hanging out with, and the most beautiful girl in the world that deserves nothing but the best." He said sincerely.  
  
"Really?" She said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah. And don't cry. I don't know what I'd do if you started to cry." He laughed.  
  
"Okay." She smiled as she blinked away the tears. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad that I found you. You're probably the only other person that knows what it feels like to be me." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Ditto. Well, I gotta get back to work. We've been here pretty long, and I have a feeling that I'm never going to hear the end of it from my mother."  
  
"Don't worry. Just tell her we were discussing things for the move." Pan shrugged.  
  
"For 4 hours?" Trunks asked slightly amused.  
  
"What?!" Pan said grabbing his wrist. Sure enough, it was already 3:30. "Okay, I guess I'd better get going too."  
  
"You want me to take you back to work?" He asked.  
  
"No, I can do it myself. I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Pan." He said standing to pay the bill.  
  
"Oh, let me." Pan said.  
  
"No, I'll pay for it." He smiled sweetly. Pan could only oblige, being lost in his sweet blue eyes.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Alright Pan. See ya later."  
  
"Yeah, bye Trunks." She waved dreamily.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan practically danced into her office. She was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Where were you?" Videl asked coming in and sitting in one of Pan's many chairs.  
  
"I was out to lunch with the most wonderful guy." Pan said plopping down in her chair with a dreamy look.  
  
"Oh! Tell me everything." Videl said.  
  
"Well he came and picked me up giving me these beautiful red roses." She said smelling them. "And then he took me out to lunch where we talked about anything that came up. We even found out that we had a lot in common. And then we talked about the move. And then we talked about what our first impressions of each other were before and after." Pan sighed dreamily.  
  
"Are we talking about Trunks here?" Videl asked knowingly. She only got a dreamy nod from her daughter. "Well, what did he think about you after he met you?" She asked curiously.  
  
"He said that I was the most intelligent person he knew that knew when and when not to work…and he called me the most beautiful person he knew that deserved better." She sighed dreamily.  
  
"Oh Pan! That sounds so sweet. What else did he say?" Videl asked excitedly.  
  
"He said that he's glad he found me, because I'm the only other person that probably understands him. And he told me he'd talk to me later."  
  
"Well honey, that sounds absolutely great! See what happens when you take my advice?"  
  
"So you did put Goten up to it." Pan accused.  
  
"You could say that." Videl said standing. "Well, I need to get back to work. I don't want to get fired by my boss." Videl laughed leaving the room.  
  
Pan only turned around to look outside at the view and daydream about Trunks. He was her enemy about one day ago, and now he's the best friend she never knew.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks hummed a happy tune as he entered Capsule Corporation. Many of his workers looked in on him suspiciously. Rarely did they ever see their President so happy. He'd always be disheveled and angry, but today he was a completely different person.  
  
Someone pinched his ass as he walked by. Turning around, he noted how incredibly small this woman's skirt was, and the flirty smile that was on her face.  
  
"Um, sorry to say…but that's private property." Trunks said with a hint of humor.  
  
"Then perhaps you should share it with someone." She replied stepping closer to him.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. 'Share it with someone.' Trunks got a mischievous smile on his face. "I think I'll take your advice, thanks." He said turning and heading up to his office.  
  
The girl looked bewildered. She thought he was talking about her, but his departing figure told her that she wasn't so lucky. Sighing sadly, she got back to work.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks sat in his chair quickly. That girl down there had given him quite the idea. "Share it with someone…I think I will." He said to himself. He was about to pick up his phone when his mother came stomping into his office.  
  
"Um, good afternoon mother." Trunks mustered.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all afternoon?!" She yelled.  
  
"Why I was out to lunch with Pan to discuss the move." Trunks said truthfully.  
  
"FOR 4 HOURS?!" Bulma yelled. Trunks stood up beside his mother and quickly shut the door.  
  
"Mom, let's just say that we were getting to know each other. She's actually quite a pleasant person. Actually, I think she is a wonderful person." He said dreamily.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute! My son has a crush on his enemy!" Bulma cooed.  
  
"Enemy?" Trunks asked snapping out of his dreamy state. "On no mother, we're friends now. She even said something along the lines of us becoming best friends if we work on it." Trunks added.  
  
"Hmm…I guess she was too shy to add in the part about being girlfriend and boyfriend huh?"  
  
"You think?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, what happened to you hating her?" Bulma smirked.  
  
"Well, we got over that. She even said that she was completely wrong about me." Trunks added.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Ask her out on a date." Bulma pried.  
  
"Well I don't know. Love in the office." Trunks said hesitantly.  
  
"Why not? Just be sure that you two keep concentrated, and with her, I'm guessing that that shouldn't be so tough." Bulma said sternly. "There are some Co-Presidents that work together as husband and wife."  
  
"Mom? I'm only talking about going out with her, when did marriage come in to play?"  
  
"Who knows." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"What would happen if something bad were to happen to that relationship? What would we do then?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks, you need to stop that. She said it herself, you two have so much in common from what I can hear. So don't think so much about it, just let it flow." Bulma said rubbing his cheek. "Now, you get back to work. I have other things to do too." She smiled leaving.  
  
"Mom." Trunks called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. I think I might be willing to take that chance after all."  
  
"That's very good for you Trunks." She said leaving his office for him to think.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan hummed a happy tune as she listened to the radio and finished her paper work. By now, her entire day had seemed to go well. She couldn't have thought up a better plan. Turning down the radio, she ran to the faint beeping sound of her phone.  
  
"Yes?" Pan said cheerily.  
  
"It's a Mr. Briefs on line one." Mrs. Kaneko informed.  
  
"Oh please, put him right through." Pan nearly yelled with excitement. Mrs. Kaneko had a weird look on her face by then. The last time this man called, she had been told to basically tell him off.  
  
'Women. I'm one of them, and I still don't understand most of them.' She sighed as she patched Trunks through to Pan.  
  
"Hello?" Pan said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey there. How is office life?" Trunks joked.  
  
"Well, I've seen better days, but the work is going down slowly but surely."  
  
"That's a good thing. You think you'll be done with it by tonight?" He asked bravely.  
  
"I should, why?" Pan asked as her heart beat a million times a minute.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight…you know, the usual dinner and a movie. I'd like to do something normal for once." Trunks said.  
  
"I'd love that. Is there anyone else coming along that I should know about?" She asked, silently hoping that his answer would be no.  
  
"Nope…just the two of us." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Great." Pan said enthusiastically.  
  
"Cool. I'll pick you up from your condo at seven?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Alright then. See ya then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Pan said dreamily as she set the phone down. She immediately jumped out of her chair.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!!" She yelled throughout her entire office.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Videl couldn't help but hear the yelling from the other room from her daughter. 'She hasn't been this happy since Tomu asked her out.' She thought. This immediately stuck in her mind as she rushed to her daughter's office. Not bothering to knock, she just barged in to find Pan doing her own little dance.  
  
"What happened?!" Videl yelled excitedly.  
  
"HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" She yelled jumping into her mother's arms. "I'm finally going to be happy." She whispered.  
  
"See, aren't you really glad that you took my advice now?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes I really am." Pan said pulling away. "Oh my Dende, what do I wear tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you just wear a small, cute little dress to show off your nice legs?" Videl said.  
  
"You really think so?" Pan asked.  
  
"I definitely think you should." Videl smiled.  
  
"Okay." Pan squealed.  
  
"Why don't you go home and get ready." Videl pointed out.  
  
"Why, it's only 6?" Pan said.  
  
"What time did he say your date was tonight?"  
  
"Seven…GOTTA GO!" Pan said grabbing her coat and zooming towards the elevator.  
  
Videl shook her head at her departing daughter. Gathering everything she needed, she locked up the room, and was sure to shut off all electricity.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan hummed another tune as she came out the shower. She had been lucky enough to get stuck in traffic, so now Trunks was due any time. She quickly grabbed a towel, and ran to the door once she noticed that the doorbell was ringing.  
  
"Hello." Pan said opening it slowly.  
  
"Um…" Trunks stuttered once he noticed she was in nothing but a towel.  
  
"Oh come off it. I'm sure you've seen a girl in a towel before." Pan wavered as she allowed him inside.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Trunks attempted to say as he walked in without looking down at her half-naked body.  
  
"Look, I should be done in a couple of minutes. Just make yourself at home." Pan said as she retreated back to her room.  
  
"Okay." Trunks said uneasily, still picturing her in nothing but a towel. 'Hmm…wonder what would happen if it accidentally fell?' He laughed mentally. He went over to her fireplace, and noticed the numerous picture frames on the mantel. He walked over and let his careful blue eyes inspect each picture carefully.  
  
His gaze stopped on Pan when she was in her prom dress. It must have been a picture her father took. She looked absolutely beautiful, and on her arm was her date. Trunk scoffed at this. Pan had told him what that guy had tried to do. Some of Pan's good guy friends heard him saying he was going to score with her tonight. And something along the lines of him being popular because he was going out with the richest girl in the world. He felt a pang of envy as he noticed that the guy's hand was wrapped around her waist in a domineering means.  
  
"I don't know why I keep that picture there." Pan said stepping out of her room. Trunks looked over at her and sucked in a deep breath. She was beautiful. She was out of her normal work attire, and was in a comfortable dress that clung to her every curve on her body. Her hair was piled atop her head nicely. Her make up was casual yet sassy.  
  
"Um…" Trunks said trying to grasp his voice that had managed to get stuck in his throat. "You look very nice." Trunks said trying very hard not to let his voice crack.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. President. I must say that you look quite stunning yourself." Pan said smiling brightly. Trunks just blushed a bright shade of red. Pan couldn't help but laugh. "So it is true then."  
  
"What's true?"  
  
"You are shy around women!" She continued to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…so it's true. I don't care about that though. I don't think I'll have to search for my love anymore anyways." Trunks said slyly.  
  
"We'll see." Pan smiled as she walked over to the door with Trunks in tow.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked holding his arm out to her.  
  
"Yeah, why not." Pan laughed. With both arm in arm, they went over to Trunks' sleek BMW Z3 Roadster.  
  
"Nice car." Pan said as she ran a slender hand down it's exterior.  
  
"Thanks." Trunks said. "What kind of car do you drive anyway?"  
  
"I drive a Lexus Convertible…and a Honda Accord to keep a low profile." Pan shrugged.  
  
"How many cars do you have?" Trunks asked.  
  
"A lot. I have my own garage." Pan shrugged like it was nothing.  
  
"Me too." Trunks said. "Where is yours?"  
  
"It's in Satan City." Pan said.  
  
"Is your garage the one down the street from 4th street?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, is yours on the same road? Because I think I've seen it somewhere." Pan added.  
  
"Yeah it is. You have some really nice cars down there." Trunks admitted as they got into the car.  
  
"You do too." Pan said finishing the outside conversation in the car as she put her seatbelt on. "I'd like to see your cars some time."  
  
"Only if you show me yours too then." Trunks added in as he revved up the engine.  
  
"Okay, you owe me a race too." Pan said.  
  
"Okay, but if you lose, you owe me a kiss." Trunks added in wisely.  
  
"Fine, if you lose, you owe me a strip." Pan said as she leaned back on her chair smugly.  
  
"Deal." Trunks said. "But that's only if the kiss you give me is tongue and everything!"  
  
"Fine, deal." Pan said shaking his extended hand.  
  
"That's what I thought." Trunks muttered as he began to drive.  
  
"So, where are we off to maestro?" Pan said as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"It's a surprise for a very special lady." Trunks said.  
  
"I thought you said you were taking me to a dinner and a movie?" Pan asked.  
  
"Pan, you know me enough by now…did you honestly think that that was the truth?" He asked.  
  
"I'm such a baka." Pan muttered as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Okay, now here we go." Trunks said driving off.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks had blindfolded Pan before she could recognize where they were going. She'd probably know what place it was, and he really didn't want her to jump to any conclusions before he had a chance to explain things.  
  
"Come on Trunks, I hate waiting." Pan pointed out. "It's in my blood to be impatient!"  
  
"Yeah well, get over it." Trunks said jokingly.  
  
"Just drive." Pan said.  
  
"Okay, here we are." Trunks said as the car jolted to a complete stop.  
  
"Can I take this off to find out where 'here' is?" Pan asked.  
  
"Go ahead. Be my guest."  
  
Pan took this opportunity to take off the blindfold. At first she gasped. "Trunks, we're at make out point! What the hell has gotten into your head? One minute you're as shy as a jitter bug, and now you want to make out?!" She yelled out in disbelief.  
  
Trunks sighed. "I knew you were going to have this reaction, so that's why I blindfolded you." Trunks said. "If you haven't noticed, this place also has the greatest and most romantic view."  
  
"Oh yeah…but what does that have to do with us being here on a first date?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to make this REALLY special…because I really like you Pan." Trunks said blushing furiously. Pan immediately let her angered expression subside.  
  
"Really?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes really." Trunks said. "If you've noticed, there aren't any cars occupying the area. I've reserved this for us."  
  
"That is the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me." Pan said.  
  
"I know. I've heard your past stories, and I think that you deserve a lot better." Trunks said.  
  
"You are the most sweetest person that I have ever met. I don't know how I managed to classify you as an asshole." Pan said as she grasped his face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "So, what are we doing here?" She asked the baffled Trunks.  
  
"We're going to…I mean, I think we're going to…NO! I know we're going to…" He stuttered. Pan laughed and grasped his face and gave him another sweet kiss.  
  
"There's more of where that came from if you can manage to tell me what we're doing here." She laughed.  
  
"Well," Trunks said finally finding his voice, "I have made a special dinner for you." He admitted weakly.  
  
"You cooked?" She said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks managed out weakly again. "Come on!"  
  
"Okay, let's go." Pan said, getting out of the car to go and greet the warm air.  
  
"This way." Trunks said leading her to a picnic blanket that was already set out. He sat her down, and lit a couple of candles.  
  
"This is so romantic. No one has ever done this for me…ever." She said, earning a self-satisfied grin from Trunks.  
  
"How about we eat now." Trunks said taking out a wonderfully prepared meal.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks encapsulated the plates and cleared dishes they had made. Pan had thoroughly enjoyed the meal. It was perfect to her. She looked over at Trunks and leaned closer. She began to move his lose purple bang hairs from his face. He turned to look at what she had found so magnificent about him. He looked her in the eyes, and she couldn't help but stay planted like that. She looked deeply into his eyes, as he looked at her beautiful face being illuminated by the moon and the stars. She smiled and let her hand move across his face to caress his cheeks. His skin was so soft, yet his body so built.  
  
She hadn't agreed to this date for that reason though, hell you couldn't even tell he had a nice body until he had given her a soothing hug one time. He was perfect in every way. She knew that too. His personality matched hers perfectly. He was looking for love, and so was she. They had the same interests, so they were never bored or stuck in an uncomfortable silence. They had both been able to loosen up, and show each other who they really were.  
  
Pan still caressed his cheek, and looked deeply and longingly into his eyes. He noticed the sign, and leaned into her slowly. He anticipated what was to come, but was sure to be slow about it. He didn't want to scare her, or not leave her enough time to object.  
  
She noticed they were getting closer together slowly, so she closed the distance between them quickly. Trunks laughed to himself mentally. 'She really is impatient.'  
  
What started out a sweet kiss, turned into a heated passionate kiss that prevented either of them from leaving. Wanting to feel more, and be closer to each other, Pan straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She let him fall to the ground slowly, where she laid on top him in the dominating position.  
  
"Pan, I'm falling in love with you." Trunks said pulling away from her.  
  
"Trunks, I fell in love with you the moment I realized that you really weren't who I thought you were." Pan laughed leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
"Pan, do you think you'd mind if I stayed the night at your place?" He asked.  
  
"Only if we don't do anything. It's only the first date…and besides, we have a lot of time to do that kind of thing later." She winked.  
  
"I don't care…I just want to be able to wake up in the morning and feel you next to me. I'm tired of waking up lonely." Trunks admitted.  
  
"Me too." Pan said leaning down and kissed him on the nose. "Now come on, let's get home and drink some hot cocoa or something."  
  
"Okay, fine with me." He said getting up with her in his arms. He encapsulated the things he brought, and took her to the car, where he gently set her down in the passenger seat.  
  
"Thank you." Pan smiled giving him a small peck on the lips.  
  
"You're welcome." He murmured pulling away reluctantly to get to the driver's side.  
  
"Now, let's go." Trunks said.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
It was 11:00, and both were equally exhausted. "Let's go to sleep now." Trunks said once he noticed that Pan's eyelids kept threatening to close.  
  
"Okay." She yawned. She was about to get up, but Trunks had already picked her up. "I feel like a princess." Pan yawned.  
  
"Well, you are." Trunks said as he came to the bedroom. "You have a nice room." He said noting the tidiness of the place.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind…but I like to sleep in nothing but my boxers." He admitted.  
  
"Fine with me. I like to sleep in my underwear too." She said. Both began to strip down until they were in nothing but their undergarments.  
  
"My, my, look who works out." Pan said walking over to his arms and letting her fingers trail over his abs and torso.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Trunks referred to her nicely toned body.  
  
"I try." She admitted. Trunks enjoyed the show as Pan walked ahead of him to the bed. What he couldn't see earlier because of the towel she wore, was now in full view. He looked down at her firm rump and smiled. 'She really is perfect.'  
  
Pan laid on the bed, and waited for Trunks to join her. Both got into the covers, and snuggled next to each other after shutting the lights.  
  
"Good night Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Good night Pan." Trunks said. He hesitated a moment. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Trunks…and I really mean it." She said snuggling closer to him.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
The next morning, Pan woke up with Trunks' arm wrapped around her waist. She turned over and found that he was still peacefully sleeping. She played with his lose strands of hair again and watched as he smiled in his sleep. Pan couldn't help but let a small smile creep on her face.  
  
"I love you." She murmured to his sleeping form.  
  
"I love you too." He mumbled opening his eyes slowly. Pan nearly had a heart attack. She hadn't exactly been expecting an answer.  
  
"Come on, let's get up and get some breakfast." Pan said. "And then I'll take you up on your racing offer. Son Corporation has it's own personal race track…we can go there."  
  
"Okay." Trunks said happily as he sat up. "But I need to go home and get some clothes."  
  
"Only if I get to come along."  
  
"Okay." He said as he got up. Pan stood up as well and went searching through her large walk in closet to find something to wear. Finding a pair of long dark blue jeans, and a whit tube top, she settled on that and ran a brush through her hair. She grabbed her sunglasses and left them in her hair. She walked out to see Trunks already getting into his clothes.  
  
"I thought you didn't have clothes." Pan accused.  
  
"I remembered that I had a spare change of clothes." Trunks said.  
  
Pan shrugged. "Come on, let's go out to breakfast. I'm hungry."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan and Trunks sat down in the nice, quaint restaurant. They ordered breakfast, along with a newspaper to see the changes the stock market was going through since they had merged.  
  
The first thing that came was the orange juices they had ordered, and the newspaper. Pan's eyes widened in terror as she saw the front page. Smothered on the front page was a picture of her straddling Trunks' waist and kissing him. The headlines blasted with "ARE THE TWO PRESIDENTS MERGING IN OTHER WAYS AS WELL?" Pan grabbed the newspaper.  
  
"Would you look at this?!" Pan yelled.  
  
Trunks looked terrified. He was afraid that Pan was embarrassed about the picture, or of them being seen together. "What." He asked unenthusiastically.  
  
"They got a picture of me blinking." She joked. "Trunks, I was only kidding." She said as she noted him sucking in a deep breath. "Why should I care what the media and everyone else thinks. Let them think what they like…because maybe it is true. Maybe we are merging in more ways that one." Entwining her finger's with his, she assured him that he was fine by kissing him.  
  
The people in the restaurant looked on and realized that for the first time, they were both in love. They had seen pictures in newspapers, but they never saw either happy. And now that they were together, they were happy.  
  
"For a minute there, I thought you were embarrassed to be seen with me." Trunks blushed. "And in such a compromising position."  
  
"Are you kidding?! I couldn't ask for more. I don't care if the world sees me with the man of my dreams…the man who completes me and lets me be whole…the man that lets me be me." Pan said sincerely. "Let them think as they please."  
  
"Okay." Trunks said calling the waiter over to order breakfast. "But I hope you remember the racing bet."  
  
"I could never forget that." She winked.  
  
"Good." He smirked.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
After Pan and Trunks had both showcased the cars that their garages held, the both picked out the best one they had to offer. Pan picked out the Diablo, and Trunks picked out the McLarlen. Driving the cars to the racetrack, they awaited for the race to start.  
  
By now, everyone was aware of the fact that these two were an "item." It looks like they were on the news as well, but they didn't really care.  
  
Pan started her engine as the administrator gave them the signal to start. Pan glance over to the side at Trunks. There he held that handsome smirk on his perfect face.  
  
"3…2…1…GO!" The man yelled waving the checkered flag. Pan and Trunks had both agreed that 3 laps were good.  
  
The race started with Trunks having the upper lead. He was in the inner side, after all. Pan took this time to jet past him with all her might, and zoom in front of him.  
  
'I have a couple tricks of my own.' Trunks smirked as he hit a button that allowed a little jet blaster at the back of his car to push him blasting to the top.  
  
By the second lap, they were both neck-in-neck. Pan couldn't take it. She had wanted to see him strip for her. She attempted to blast past him before the lap was up, but he beat her to it, and the finish line. Pan smiled sadly as she crossed. She knew that either way she'd get to kiss Trunks and everything, but she had hated the fact that she lost.  
  
Stepping out of the car, Pan went over to congratulate Trunks. When she opened her door, she stepped out, and Trunks was already standing there. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"What was it you owed me?" He asked slyly as he pushed her up against the car. Pan put her finger to his mouth and smiled.  
  
"You didn't tell me when I had to." She smirked evilly. Trunks' face fell at that moment.  
  
"Aw, but Pan!" He complained. She leaned forward and made sure that no one could hear her.  
  
"Tonight." She whispered.  
  
"Oh." He said sharing the same mischievous thought she had.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan laughed as she got into her condo. "Today was fun Trunks. I hadn't had that much fun since…well, never!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I had fun too." Trunks said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll pick you up for dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay. What time?" She asked.  
  
"How about eightish?"  
  
"Okay, eight sounds good." She smiled. She leaned upwards and kissed him deeply. "There's a little preview for you."  
  
"Good." He smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Trunks. Now, I'll see you tonight…and I'll bring extra clothes." She winked as she pinched his butt on the way out.  
  
"Bye." He said letting go of her reluctantly.  
  
"Bye." Pan said as she watched him walk over to his car. Once he got in, he honked the horn before zooming off down the street.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan ran into her room top speed. She jumped on her bed, and reached for her phone.  
  
"Hello." Videl answered.  
  
"MOM! DID YOU HEAR?!" Pan yelled excitedly into the phone. Videl immediately got excited upon hearing the topic.  
  
"Of course I did! This is so wonderful! How is he? Is he everything you could want in a guy?" Videl asked getting comfortable.  
  
"More. Yesterday night, he took me to this romantic place with candles lit, and a dinner…and he told me he loved me."  
  
"He did! OH!!!!! THAT'S SO WONDERFUL!!" She screamed into the phone.  
  
"What does daddy think?" Pan asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing much. He's actually glad that you found someone." Videl said. "I'm glad that you found someone as well."  
  
"I have a feeling that he might be the one." Pan said seriously.  
  
"You mean 'the one'?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes. Mom, he completes me in every way. He's everything to me." Pan said. "I'm just glad that I realized it."  
  
"That's so wonderful honey. Do you think he feels that way about you?"  
  
"I hope so. It was so romantic. He makes me feel like the most important person in the world."  
  
"How so?" Videl pried.  
  
"He carries me to my room, and everything…he just makes me feel special, something that Tomu never did."  
  
"Well Pan, from the sound of it, he sounds like the one too." Videl giggled.  
  
Pan began to spill every detail to her mother, and was sure not to leave a detail out.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks got home, and practically floated through the door.  
  
"TRUNKS!" A voice yelled from the living room. Hearing the familiar voice, he sighed to himself and walked into his living room in his condo.  
  
"What Bra?" He asked as he came into his living room. There on the sofa, Bra sat reading the newspaper.  
  
"Trunks! What is this about you and Pan?! Come on, spill every detail." Bra pleaded.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because I'm your sister, and you love me?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"No really…why?" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"When did all this happen?"  
  
"When I took mom's advice and called her." He responded. He saw the look of confusion cross Bra's face. "Yesterday."  
  
"Ah. That's good. You met her yesterday, and already you two are making out…so typical of you Trunks." Bra wavered.  
  
"What if I told you that I told her I loved her?" Trunks said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bra said throwing the newspaper up to look directly at her brother. She knew that her brother only said stuff like that when he really meant it…and he had only said that to one other girl before.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Bra said placing a dainty hand on her chest.  
  
"I'm not lying. And she said she loved me back."  
  
"Really? This is so cute! I never thought I would be saying this about my own brother." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah well, you heard it."  
  
"Well, what do you think?" She pried.  
  
"I think that I really wanna get REALLY serious with this girl. I've never felt this way about a girl before. And we have so much in common. Not only because of our status, but personality wise. There has never been a dull moment with her."  
  
"You mean you two have never had those uncomfortable silences and stuff?"  
  
"Nope…not once." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh Trunks! Congratulations! You're ready to commit to a girl!" Bra squealed.  
  
"What if I said that maybe it could be more?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, are you sure about that? Isn't it kinda early?"  
  
"I don't know. I have a feeling that I won't be disappointed if I did take the plunge. She is so…perfect."  
  
"Oh Trunks! This is so great! I can't believe this!" Bra said throwing herself at him.  
  
"Why are you so happy for me?"  
  
"Because I know about how sad you get when you don't have that kind of relationship, and I'm just glad that you found someone that actually deserves you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad too. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep before I leave to my date tonight." Trunks said as he got up.  
  
"You mean you're going out with her again tonight? Wow, you've been hanging out with her all day, you slept over her house, you were out with her last night too…and now you're going out with her again! This is so great!"  
  
"Yeah well, I need to get some sleep. I won't be getting much tonight, if you know what I mean." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Ewww…I don't want to hear about that! Have you forgotten that I'm your sister?! *Shivers* Well, I can see my own way out the door. Have fun tonight, and I'll make sure no one bothers you at home." Bra smirked.  
  
"Thanks!" Trunks called as he disappeared into his room.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks pushed the doorbell, and hoped that he didn't catch Pan just getting out the shower again.  
  
She opened the door fully dressed, somewhat to his disappointment. "Hey handsome." She said getting out of the house and locking it up. After she locked it up, she turned around and gave him a quick peck.  
  
"Where are we off to?" She pried.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take you out to dinner like I said." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me." Pan said as they made their way to the car.  
  
"Good." Trunks said opening the car door for her to enter.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
They made their ways to the restaurant. Pan sat down, and she smiled as Trunks thanked the waiter.  
  
"Today was fun." Trunks admitted.  
  
"I know, I haven't had so much fun in a long time. You ever hear people say, 'I know we've just met, but I feel like I've known you all my life'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, our relationship kinda feels like that. I feel like I already know everything I need to know about you."  
  
"Well you kinda do. After all, we kinda are alike. I mean come on, we live the same experiences, paparazzi, fan clubs, hard business, everything!" Trunks sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right." Pan said picking up her menu to overlook what this place had to offer. "Well then, let's eat, I'm starved."  
  
"Okay." Trunks said calling the waiter over.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan and Trunks walked through the park. Pan smiled as she remembered the last time she had come here.  
  
"The last time I came here, was the first time I met you. I needed to think, so I went over to the swings." Pan smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. I was being a jerk." Trunks apologized.  
  
"No, don't say sorry. You had every right to say those things…I shouldn't have been such a smart ass that night."  
  
"Well, we're even then. Why did you come here?"  
  
"Because I love the swings."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Okay." Pan said sitting on the swing. She was surprised to feel Trunks pushing her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"You've never had someone push you on the swings before."  
  
"Well, no." Pan admitted.  
  
"Then enjoy it. It's fun just being able to look up at the sky once you've reached your highest point. When I was a kid, I used to sit on the swings and close my eyes. Once I was sure that I was the closest to the sky that I could possibly be, I'd open my eyes and wish on the very first star I see."  
  
"That's so cute."  
  
"Why don't you try it?"  
  
"I think I will." Pan said letting her eyelids close. Feeling herself fly, she opened her eyes and quickly chose a star from the speckling sky. Wishing with all her might, she repeated her wish over and over.  
  
"You done?"  
  
"Yeah." Pan said as Trunks stopped the swing. She got off and they began to walk again.  
  
"What'd you wish for?"  
  
"If I tell you, then it won't come true." Pan warned.  
  
"But if you don't tell me, then it probably won't come true unless a miracle happens."  
  
"Then I'll wait for that miracle." Pan smiled.  
  
"Okay then. I won't pressure you. Come on, let's go home." Trunks said. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Hmm…a surprise from the wonderful Mr. Briefs. I don't know what else you could do that is so magnificent. You've managed to make me feel like the luckiest woman alive."  
  
"Well, you are." Trunks said as he motioned for Pan to hop on his back. Laughing, she jumped on and enjoyed the piggyback ride back to the car.   
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Once inside Trunks' condo, he put on some light music. He took her to the bathroom to reveal a large tub filled with steaming hot water, bubbles, some lit candles, and champagne for the two to share.  
  
"This is so…wonderful." Pan said as she played with some of the red rose petals that surrounded the tub along with the candles.  
  
"Thank you." Trunks said.  
  
"Hmm…I have something fun for us to do." Pan smiled mischievously.  
  
"Okay, spill."  
  
"We can do a little trivia game. Each person asks the other person a question about himself or herself. The other person has to answer the question. If they get the answer wrong, then they have to remove one item from them. If they get it right, the person who asked the question has to remove one item of clothing."  
  
"This could be fun." Trunks said. "But let's make this short. We should take off our shoes and socks already."  
  
"Fine by me." Pan said as she removed her heals.  
  
"Well then, who starts?"  
  
"I'll go first." Pan said.  
  
"Okay." Trunks said.  
  
"What is my favorite color?"  
  
"Um, blue?"  
  
"Correct." Pan said removing her shirt from her body. "Your turn."  
  
"Okay, what's my hobby?"  
  
"That's easy. Fighting." Pan said.  
  
"Very good." He purred as he too took off his shirt.  
  
"Okay then…what's my favorite place to eat at?"  
  
"Umm…Subway?"  
  
"Nope sorry Mr. Briefs…its McDonalds." Pan said as he removed his pants.  
  
"Fine, what's my father's occupation?"  
  
"Umm…he's a chairman for your company?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry. My dad doesn't do anything." He laughed.  
  
"Oh well, how was I supposed to know that." Pan said squishing her face up as she took off her shorts. And so both were standing in their underwear.  
  
"Okay Pan, this isn't fair…you've got two left, and I have one!" Trunks pouted.  
  
"Then you better hope you get the next question right." Pan smirked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What street is my garage located on?"  
  
"That's easy, 4th street."  
  
"Correct." Pan purred. She debated on which one she should take off. She finally settled on her bra. She unsnapped the back, and let it fall forward to reveal her full, firm breasts. She heard Trunks suck in a sharp breath, and she looked up and smirked at him.  
  
"Now, it's your turn."  
  
"O-okay." He stuttered. "What's my real last name?"  
  
"Vegeta." Pan said.  
  
"Oh Dende, that's right." Trunks said. He smiled sheepishly, and began to peel off his boxers. Soon, they too joined Pan's bra on the floor.  
  
"Well Trunks, I don't see why you're so bashful. Trust me, you don't have to be shameful about." Pan smiled.  
  
"Really?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"Yes really. Now, you better get this next one right." Pan smirked. "Who do I love the most in the entire world?"  
  
"Hmm…this one is a toughy." Trunks smirked. "Is it Tomu?"  
  
"No…" Pan chimed. Trunks stepped so he was close to her, and to the point where her breasts rubbed against his bare chest.  
  
"Could it be me?" He asked seriously while moving some hairs away from her face.  
  
"Bingo." Pan said stripping down into her birthday suit. Pan could feel Trunks' eyes wandering her body, getting creative. Not being able to stand it any longer, he leaned down to get his prize for winning the race. He turned the kiss into a heated tongue battle. He picked her up, and brought her over to the tub. He set her on her feet, and they walked into the tub together.  
  
Trunks and Pan sat on one end, and Pan leaned on Trunks' shoulder. Opening the champagne bottle, they both stayed in that position, drinking champagne.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Hmm?" She murmured.  
  
"I know we've only knew each other for a couple of days, but maybe later…do you think that maybe we'd someday have a future together?"  
  
"Trunks. I want a future between us…and not as business partners only."  
  
"Good, me neither." Trunks responded, as he took her champagne away from her hand. He stood up with her in his arms, and made his way to his connected bedroom. Pan made sure that his lips were never lonely. She kissed him deeply with all the sadness that had been bottled up for years and years.  
  
Trunks laid Pan on the bed gently. He quickly crawled on the bed next to her. Pan took this time to straddle his legs. She leaned down and kissed his face. She could feel his aroused manhood on her back.  
  
"I love you Trunks." She said.  
  
"I love you too Pan." He said.  
  
With the night so young, and the two lovers so young, the days ahead were far and long.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)4 month later(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"Trunks, do you think that we should open up a new factory in Central Capital?" Pan asked as she told her client on the phone to hold for a moment.  
  
"We'll have to discuss that, but most likely we could." Trunks said looking up from his paper work. His long time girlfriend and Co-President nodded her head and returned to talking to the impatient man on the other line.  
  
"Alright sir. We can set up a date as to when we may open this up, but I think there might be a deal." She added. She laughed lightly, and Trunks looked at her weird. "No, he hasn't asked yet. Uh huh, bye." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just an old friend." She lied.  
  
"Yeah right. You don't even know the guy." Trunks said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes I do." Pan said finding that her voice didn't betray her.  
  
"Oh yeah…who was that?"  
  
"A Mr. Wong." Pan guessed.  
  
"Nope, you're wrong." Trunks said moving out from behind the desk and towards his girlfriend. "I talked to this man from Central Capital, and his name is Mr. Hironaka." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh well, I didn't catch his name." Pan laughed lightly.  
  
"What did he say Pan?" Trunks demanded playfully.  
  
"Umm…" Pan said thinking desperately…she jumped up and grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a deep kiss. Videl and Bulma took this time to come into the office and hand Pan and Trunks some paperwork they had finished.  
  
"Take that somewhere else." Bulma said wrinkling her face in disgust.  
  
"Honestly Pan, couldn't you two wait till you got home?" Videl asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Pan asked getting shocked.  
  
"What, that you and Trunks moved in together? Pan, you can't hide anything from your mother." Videl warned.  
  
"Yes, you should know a lot better than that." Bulma smirked.  
  
"Okay, ya caught us." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Now, here are the paper's you two will need." Videl said placing them on the large oak table.  
  
"Yeah, we'll just leave now." Bulma said winking. Laughing, the two left the office so they could be alone.  
  
"Mothers." Trunks muttered.  
  
"I'll say." Pan said. "So Trunks, what are we going to be doing tonight?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh…here we go with the surprises again." Pan smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, I love seeing your face light up after a surprise." Trunks admitted freely.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan and Trunks had been out to dinner again. Trunks had then taken Pan back to the park, and sat her on the swings.  
  
"Remember what I told you about when I was a kid?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Pan said remembering the wishing on a star.  
  
"I want you to do that now." Trunks said. "But here's the catch, you can't open your eyes until I say so."  
  
"Okay." Pan shrugged. Closing her eyes, she felt the swing move.  
  
After some time, Trunks said, "Okay, now." Pan opened her eyes, and there in the star-speckled sky was a huge blimp with the words 'Marry me Pan!' written across it. Pan almost cried.  
  
"LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!" She yelled to Trunks. Trunks laughed at her impatience. Stopping the swing almost immediately, she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.  
  
"YES TRUNKS! YES!" She cried happily.  
  
"I love you Pan." He said as he slipped on her finger a beautiful engagement ring.  
  
"I love you too." She said kissing him in the starlight.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan and Trunks made their ways to Capsule Corporation. They had told both their families to meet there ASAP.  
  
Walking into the house, they were bombarded by their families.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on here?" Pan asked surprised.  
  
"Look." Videl said pointing to the tv. There on the screen, was Trunks proposing to Pan. They both couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"We never have any time alone. The world is always involved in our lives." Pan laughed.  
  
"This is so wonderful! I can't believe my son is finally growing up and getting married. Trunks, I think you got the right one." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah big bro, when you said you wanted to go REALLY steady with her…I didn't think it was this much." Bra winked.  
  
"You really said that? When?" Pan asked looking at Trunks.  
  
"Um, well on the day that we spent the entire time together…and the tub." He said.  
  
"Oh, that day." Pan blushed.  
  
"Hehe…that was the day Pan told me that you were definitely 'The One.'" Videl laughed.  
  
"You said that?" Trunks said getting his turn of shock.  
  
"So sue me. You were Mr. Perfect, and I could've married you on that day if I really wanted to Trunks. You have no idea." Pan said.  
  
"I think I do now." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Well, enough chatter already! LET'S EAT!" Videl said.  
  
"We already did." Trunks said.  
  
"Well then…let's eat dessert first." Bulma said smirking mischievously.  
  
"Okay." Trunks and Pan agreed confused.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"Keep your eyes closed." Bulma scolded.  
  
"Okay, okay." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Okay, now you can open them." Bulma smiled. Trunks and Pan both opened their eyes to see the largest ice cream, engagement cake ever.  
  
"What is all this?!" Trunks yelled out. "How did you know I was gonna propose?"  
  
"Well, I saw the wedding ring, and I told Videl. So we got an engagement cake." Bulma smiled. "It looks like the tabloids were actually right for once…the two Presidents are going to merge in more ways than one." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah well, who knew?" Pan shrugged.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for you two? Cut the cake!" Bra yelled out in anticipation. Smiling, they both held the knife, and cut one piece, and then another…and enough for everyone.  
  
Trunks and Pan sat next to each other, and they began to feed one another. Pan laughed lightly when she noticed that some of it was on his face. He lifted a hand to wipe it, but Pan stopped it.  
  
"Let me." She said as she eagerly kissed the pieces of ice cream away from his face, and made her way to his mouth.  
  
"I love you." He said once he pulled away.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Now, let's talk about the wedding." Bra said taking out a pen and paper. "Where are we going to have this thing?"  
  
"Do we have to think about that now?" Pan whined to her other friend. Ever since her and Trunks had started going out, her and Bra had become really good friends…almost like sisters. By the looks of it, they were going to be.  
  
"Yes. Now, let's set a date." Bra said.  
  
"Fine, fine." Pan sighed in defeat. "I want it during the summer." She looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Hehe…so did I." He admitted.  
  
"Do you two ever disagree on anything?" Bra asked.  
  
"No." They said at the same time. This earned a large sweat drop from Bra.  
  
"Anyway, what kind of wedding is this going to be? Traditional, what?" Bra asked.  
  
"Traditional." Trunks answered.  
  
"Okay, indoor or outdoor?"  
  
"Outdoor."  
  
"Day or night?"  
  
"Night. We love the stars." Pan said.  
  
"Aw, how romantic." Bra sighed. "Okay then…what kind of wedding dress?" Bra said pulling out a large collection of bridal magazines.  
  
"Boy, someone was already prepared for this." Trunks said.  
  
"How about we look through 'em later Bra." Pan said nicely.  
  
"Fair enough. Trunks, what kind of tux are you going to have?"  
  
"Well, I want to have a white one." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, white is definitely your color." Bra said jotting down notes.  
  
"Um Pan, what color do you want the bridesmaids dresses to be?"  
  
"Hmm, I'd like them to be a nice peach color."  
  
"Very good choice. I like that idea."  
  
And so with the night so young, and the house full of chatter…the day would never end for the new happy couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was it? I hope it wasn't that bad. Please write a review. I plan on coming out with one more chapter to end this…the next chapter will be the rest of the preparations, choosing best man and etc. Please stay tuned for that. Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
